


Ask Illusion Sans

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask Blog, Ask Work, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: In a random AU's Snowdin, there is a very short skeleton sleeping in a tree. He doesn't look to be from the AU he's in. His black shorts and red and purple sweater have various little rips in them, and he seems to be holding a jar of... strawberry jam? Whatever.Upon hearing your voice, his eyesockets open."Whaddahell iz goin' on?" he mutters. He then realizes the answer to his question. "Ah. I was warned about you guys. So, you're gonna torture me with random questions now? Alright, go ahead."
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. just some stuff before we start

**Author's Note:**

the rules and info

1\. Don't judge me for doing this in writing instead of in art. I suck at art.

2\. You can give Illusion stuff. However, please don't give him bags of blood. (TRANSLATION: Do.) Also don't rickroll him. (TRANSLATION: _**DO.**_ )

3\. You can't change the major events that will happen... when I think them up.

4\. This is not the Illusion that I like to include in end notes. That Illusion is ToS Illusion. Since 2 Illusions cannot exist in the same story at the same time, ToS Illusion will not be present.

5\. If you want to know what colors Illusion's left eye glows, you need to ask.

6\. The appearance of Illusion and the setting in the summary are the appearance of Illusion and the setting of the beginning of this.

7\. _**Anyone**_ (yes, anyone, even people who don't have accounts) can ask anything they want, and as many questions as they want. Simple, complex, innocent, suggestive, one question, twenty... There is no limit. However, if you ask something like 50 questions, expect either for Illusion to only answer some of them or for me to take a long time writing the chapter.

8\. In case you're wondering about why Illusion is in a random AU, ask.

9\. No criticizing the Maxils for sucking at this. I've never done this sort of thing before.

10\. Have fun, puny mortals.

some things you could ask about:

Get Illusion to speak in morse or wingdings.  
Get Illusion to dance.  
Illusion's past.  
Give him shit.  
Give him links to YouTube videos. Note that he will need a device to access these, so you might want to go through the other comments to see if anyone is giving him a device.  
Crushes.  
Favorite food, colors, etc.  
Why he isn't in the Omega Timeline.  
His powers.  
Why he talks to himself.

I guess you could say that I was inspired by [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278) to do something like this. Go check out all of Shandy's works. Now.


	2. finally an ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we have an ask

_TheLightStillShinesOn said: Well, I just realized this exists. I’m only about 3 months late, so I’m not sure if this is dead or not. Might as well give it a shot though. For my action, I think I will ask why he’s in a random au. After all, if this is still going on, we need to move the plot along._

Illusion sits up straight and pops some of his sockets with a yawn. "Not like I can go back to my own AU, considering what happened to it." He teleports off of the tree. "I travel from AU to AU. Typically, I leave when I think that an AU is going to reset, or when I get bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it. no i'm not giving up on this. i'll answer stuff as asks come in. if it takes three months for an ask to arrive, i'll do just that ask, but otherwise, i'll do probably three asks.  
> you can ask more stuff after your first ask btw.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Insane_but_smart said: Heya, Illusion!_   
_Is traveling the multiverse fun? Or is it a job?_

Illusion considers the question for a moment. "It's fun, but also for survival. I try not to stay in one place for too long in case Error appears. I also leave when that happens."

  
_Insane_but_smart said: Do you know any of the outcodes?_

"Error and I have a bit of... history," he growls, his grin falling.

_Insane_but_smart said: ...was your AU destroyed?_

"Yes, exactly. I don't know how I survived."

_Insane_but_smart said: Oh, and- one last thing. *hands Illusion his favorite food* :) have a gift!_

"Mm," he says, eating the strawberry jam. "You, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ykw fuck brackets, i can figure out chapters on my own


End file.
